Chipmunks Anthology Episode 3: Theodore's Big Break
by pancham 98
Summary: During the filming of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, Theodore wants to make his opportunity to shine because he got chosen to be transformed into the werewolf. But Alvin can't take Theodore seriously by looking cute as a werewolf pup. What can Theodore do to convince Alvin that he can be scary?
1. Theodore Gets Chosen

September 8th, 1999

Simon: After the success of our first Halloween movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, Universal Pictures wanted to do another movie with us. This time, we encounter the wolfman. Also, the girls joined us in the movie.

Alvin: In September of 1999, we started filming for Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman. I was excited, because one, I always enjoyed horror flicks and stories, two, I get to work with Brittany for the first time in a while, three, well... I dunno.

Theodore: They chose me to transform into a wolf man! Me! Can you believe it?

...

Theodore comes out of the make up room. He's transformed into a wolf pup chipmunk.

"Well?" asked Theodore. "How do I look? Scary?"

Alvin laughed. "I'm sorry, but you look cute as a monster wolf!"

"CUTE!?" Theodore reacted. "I'm supposed to be scary! ROAR! I am wolf munk! Fear me!"

"Oh no!" Simon said playfully. "Save me, Alvin!"

"Do something!" said Dave, playfully.

Alvin laughed again.

"Alvin Matthew Seville," said Dave. "Theodore wants to nail this movie, it means so much to him. Please be nice."

"Fine, fine," Alvin said quietly.

...

Theodore: Cute?! I wanted to be scary! This is supposed to be my big break!

...

"Okay," said the director. "This is the scene where Ted first transforms into a wolf pup. When you two see him first, act real scared! Alright?"

"Crystal," said Simon.

"Remember, Theo," said the director. "Don't speak. Make puppy sounds, growl and howl!"

"You got it!" said Theodore.

"Action!"

"Grrr!" Ted growled.

Alvin and Simon scream. Theodore improvised by pouncing on Alvin and licking him.

"Ewww!" Alvin shouted. "Werewolf cooties!"

Dave and the others burst out laughing.

"Cut! Funny," said the director. "But don't act too much like a dog, okay, Ted?"

"Sorry," said Theodore.

...

September 10th, 1999

Alvin: A day later, we filmed the scene where Dave took away my monster stuff and my privilege to be the lead in the school play. My reaction was too real.

Simon: we also filmed the scene where Ted first acts differently than usual. He had a flat top hairstyle and everything.

Theodore: There was a part where I wanted steak, but it's revealed that I'm a vegetarian. It's true. I don't eat meat. I'm like Paul McCartney. I don't like mincemeat either.

...

"It's not fair!" Theodore pouted.

"What isn't?" asked Eleanor.

"I'm supposed to be scary, but Alvin thinks I'm cute as a werewolf."

"I think you're cute either way," said Eleanor.

"Well, it's supposed to be a Halloween movie, right? So I should be scary."

"Families will be watching, Teddy. It's not gonna be like Pet Semetary."

Theodore sighed. "I know. But I wish Alvin would get a grip and bear with me."

Eleanor gives Theodore a kiss. "It'll be fine, Ted. I promise."


	2. Give Me a Chance

September 12, 1999

"AAALLLLVIIIINNNN!"

No, that wasn't Dave. That was Simon.

"Did you destroy my new invention?"

"Uh... what did it look like?" Alvin shrugged.

Simon held up the remaining pieces of his invention.

"Oh... that."

"Yeah! This piece of what is now junk! Thanks a lot!"

Alvin groans. "It was an accident."

"Everything you do is an accident," Simon muttered.

"I'm ready!" Theodore called out in his werewolf make up.

"Oooh! You look scary, Ted," said Simon.

"Does not!" said Alvin.

"Hey!" Theodore protested. "This is a monster movie, Alvin. Pretend that you're scared at least."

"Whatever, okay?" said Alvin.

Theodore lets out a roar and acts scary.

"I'm the wolfmunk! Fear me!"

"Oh no!" said Simon, playfully. "Run, Alvin!"

"Uh... oh my god! A werewolf! Dave, help!" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Come on, Alvin," said Dave. "This movie means a lot to Theodore. He wants a chance to play a scary monster."

"Please Alvin?" said Theodore. "Give me a chance." He gives Alvin the pouty eyes.

Alvin groans again. "Fine. I will."

Meanwhile, Brittany and Simon write the song for the finale.

"Okay, here's what I got," said Simon.

 _Hey girls, we don't wanna rock your world,_

 _But we don't believe in any boogeyman_

 _There's just no such thing_

 _No how, no way nowhere,_

 _But sometimes late at night,_

 _We still get a little scared._

"That last part," said Simon. "True stuff. I get scared easily."

"Same here," said Brittany. "But I'm embarrassed to admit it."

Theodore comes in with Alvin.

"Hi guys," said Theodore. "What's up?"

"Writing a song," said Brittany.

"Without me?" Alvin reacted.

"Hey, not everything has to involve you," said Simon.

Alvin sighed. "Whatever."

"Theodore, you look great in that make up," said Brittany.

"I'm supposed to look scary," said Theodore. "It's a monster movie."

"A family friendly one to be exact," said Simon. "We can't give our fans nightmares."

"Good point," said Theodore.

"I would like to be Dracula for our next movie," said Simon. "Think of it. I get bitten by a bat and turn into a vampire."

"Nah," said Alvin. "Too obvious."

Simon glares at Alvin. "Hey, don't ruin my ideas, Alvin. Are you here to be a downer?"

"No," said Alvin. "I'm here to uh... forget it." Alvin leaves the room.

"He's not convinced that I can be scary," said Theodore.

"You know what?" said Simon. "I got a plan to convince Alvin that you could be scary..."

 **What could Simon's plan be? Send in your ideas to me and I'll decide which one is perfect.**


	3. Gotcha!

September 13th, 1999

The group is in the Chipmunks' bedroom, all set up for a haunted house like scenario.  
"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Theodore, still in his werewolf makeup.  
"Positive," said Brittany. "Alvin will be totally scared of you by this."  
"I may be as cute as Paul McCartney and Nick Carter, but I can be scary, you know."  
"We're doing this to make Alvin stop making fun of you, Theodore," said Eleanor.

"He's coming!" said Dave. "Everyone in position."

Alvin enters the bedroom, all dark and everything.  
"Hmm," said Alvin. "It's strangely dark in here. Am I having that Shining dream again?"  
Alvin takes out a flashlight and turns it on.  
"Hello? Dave? Ted? Simon? Brittany?"  
Now Alvin is getting scared.  
"Okay, this isn't funny, guys. Where are you?"

"OOOOOHHH!" Simon groaned.  
"Simon?" Alvin called out.  
"TURN BAAAAACK!" Dave moaned.  
"D-Dave?"

"Okay, cue the thunder and lightning," Simon whispered to Eleanor.  
Eleanor uses the light switch for the lightning and a loud speaker and stereo for the thunder.  
Alvin jumped!  
"What's going on here?" Alvin called out.  
Alvin then felt something touching him. He turns around and sees Theodore the werewolf roaring!  
"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Alvin screamed! He faints.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone else laughed. "We got you, Alvin!"  
Alvin came back to life and sees everyone laughing at him.  
"I scared you! I scared you!" Theodore sang. "Now do you admit I'm scary?"  
Alvin gets livid. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"  
Alvin notices Dave was in this too.  
"Dave!? You too!?"  
"Alvin, I can explain," said Dave.  
"If this is to teach me a lesson in watching scary movies and reading Stephen King, you darn well explained it  
well!" said Alvin. He runs out of the room. "Get out of my life, all of you!"

"Uhhh..." said Theodore. "Is now a bad time to practice howling at the moon?"  
"I think we broken Alvin," said Brittany.  
"Heh," said Simon, blushing. "Maybe scaring Alvin wasn't the best idea after all."  
"I'll go talk to him," said Brittany, leaving the room.

Theodore sighs sadly. "Well, I scared him, but did we do the right thing, Dave?"  
"I don't think so, Theodore," said Dave. "Maybe we went a bit too far."  
"A bit?" repeated Simon. "I don't think he'll ever speak to us again. Worse, I think he won't do this movie  
anymore."  
Theodore gasped! "You're right! And besides, it's not Alvin and the Chipmunks without Alvin! We need Alvin!"  
Theodore rushes out of the room to find Alvin.  
"AAAALLLVVIIIIINNNN! COME BACK!" Theodore screamed.

Outside the house, on the patio, Alvin cries his eyes out.  
"That does it," he said to himself. "No more Stephen King. No more monsters. And no more horror anything. From  
now on, I'm gonna read and watch non-horror stuff."

"Alvin?"  
Brittany found Alvin. She sits next to him.  
"Go away!" Alvin said angrily. "We're through, Brittany."  
"Alvin," said Brittany. "I know what we did was wrong, but you keep making fun of Theodore in his  
wolfman makeup."  
"Well, it's hard to take Ted seriously," said Alvin. "He happens to be the cute one, like Paul from The Beatles and  
Nick from The Backstreet Boys."  
"They are cute compared to Theodore, yes. But you need to accept that this movie we're making means a lot  
to him."  
"I'm not doing the movie no more. I quit."  
Brittany gasped! "You don't mean that!"  
"I'm sorry, but I, Alvin Matthew Seville, am quitting this movie."

"ALVIIN!"  
Theodore finds Alvin and Brittany sitting together. He pants out of breath.  
"Thank gosh I found you," said Theodore. "Please, forgive us."  
"Why?" Alvin said grumpily.  
"Because we love you, we need you and we're sorry. Don't quit on the movie. It's not the Chipmunks  
without Alvin."  
"Hmm..." Alvin said. "Well, it wouldn't be Dave if he never screams my name anymore. And it wouldn't be  
the group without the one with the cap. *sigh* Okay, okay. I'm back in."  
"YAY!" Theodore cheered.  
"BUT on one condition," said Alvin.  
"Anything," said Theodore.  
"No more pranking me!" shouted Alvin.  
"No problem," said Theodore as he hugs his brother.


End file.
